TD:Outtakes
by roseofmyheart
Summary: Basically a place to put scenes I wanted to include in a chapter for A Trickster's Daughter but could make it fit or it interrupted the flow a bit in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 26-Outtake**

 **Sam's a Clinger**

Dean had been serious about the banishment from being his bunk buddy to being Sam's. Honestly she was in agreement with Sam. She didn't see how that could be a punishment. Sure she quipped the first night she bunked with them that Sam looked like a bed hog but she _hadn't been serious_.

Maya settled down on the right side of the far bed, ready for some Z's when she noticed Puck hop up onto Dean's bed.

"What the hell, rat? Maya's over there!" Dean grumped, glaring at the little dog that settled down, ignoring him.

"Puck? What's going on?" Maya asked. Puck looked up at her then pointedly looked away in a huff. Furrowing her eyebrows she thought of what transpired today that could make the little dog upset with her. The only thing she could think of was—oh c'mon!

"Aw, c'mon! Puck it wasn't that bad! You can't be mad over that?" Puck didn't look at her but sent her a woof with a disdainful tone. "You pushed me off the bench! I didn't have to forgive you, but I did! So, _let it go!_ " He just huffed at her, not even bothering uncurling himself to look at her.

"Wanna explain what's up with Wonder Mutt?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow from his bed.

"We went out to get hotdogs and I asked him if it was some kind of cannibalism on his part because he's a dog that likes to eat— _hotdogs_ ," Maya's lips twitched upwards a little. She still thought it was funny. "He's mad cause I won't apologize for what he thinks wasn't a funny joke."

Dean gave her a blank stare. Sam, who had heard the conversation from the bathroom, popped his head out with his toothbrush to also give her a blank stare.

"That's not funny/That's completely terrible/Shame on you for exposing the rat to that/I thought Trickster's were supposed to be funny?" was their mixed commentary.

Maya looked between them, giving them a bitch-face.

"You all suck. All _three_ of you," she grumped and forcefully flopped face first into her pillow. She ignored their snickering and Dean telling Puck he could stay on his bed.

 _Traitor._

* * *

 **Next Morning…**

Maya woke up with a vice-like grip around her stomach and a sleeping Samsquatch half-laying over top of her. She could feel Sam's sleepy breathing puff against the top of her head.

What the hell?

She tried to turn onto her side, facing away from Sam, to get some leverage on his bulk so she wasn't as pinned down by him. Then maybe she could move his arm and get free.

Sadly, this did not happen.

Instead, when she tried to move his arm from around her middle and pull away, Sam shifted to his side as well. Then he pulled her back against his chest and fucking spooned her.

" _Eep!"_

With the height difference between them of about 9" he practically curled around her and tucked her head under his chin.

"Sam. Saaaaam. Wake up," Maya said, using her free elbow to nudge him. He just gave a tired groan, shifting a little before settling down again.

Still holding on to her. _**Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrm…..**_

Hearing a groan from the other bed in front of her, she focused her attention on it watching at Dean stretched and slowly woke up.

"Dean!" Maya called to him.

Dean groaned as he rubbed his face, turning to look over at Maya sleepily. "Goldy? Wha?" he looked at her with tired unfocused eyes.

" _Help!_ Sam _won't_ let go!" Maya pleaded.

Dean was fully awake now and giving her a big shit eating grin.

Bastard knew this would happen.

He swung his legs from under the blanket and over the bed as he stared at her silently laughing. "Yeah he does that sometimes. Turns into a freakin' octopus that either pushes you out of the bed, or…" he gestured to Maya and her current predicament, "wraps his body around you." Chuckling he gets up and heads to the bathroom, ignoring Maya's pleas of help.

"YOU SUCK WINCHESTER!" Maya hissed, but apparently Sam was a heavy sleeper this morning since he just groaned and cuddled her more, his grip remaining strong like steel.

 _Huff huff wheeze!_

Maya looked back at Dean's bed to see Puck looking at her and obviously doing a doggy version of a laugh. She sent him a glare.

They were all secretly against her. Even her dog.

Assholes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Random little info blurb before the boys realized why they were becoming so protective over their little Trickster. Had most of this for a month but couldn't figure how to finish it, or rework it the way I want.

So here's a thing. :)

* * *

 **Random Thing: No Guys Allowed**

 **Bumfuck Nowhere, Northeastern State, United States**

Sam and Dean had begun to realize that they had a problem and it all centered on their new little friend.

Maya.

None of it was really her fault really. It was more…every horny teen, their friend, and their creepy older male relative liked to stare at Maya with a little _too_ much interest that was _way_ _more than friendly_. Dean picked up on it first. He knew that kind of stare a little too well since he had a similar look when he went looking for a quick hook-up. Sam wasn't far behind him in noticing either.

They didn't like it.

It _wasn't_ because they were interested in Maya _like that_ , no. There were no romantic feelings for the girl. Firstly, she was underage. So whenever they caught an adult man eyeing her they had shivers of disgust go down their spines and their protective instincts tend to kick into gear. The hell they'd let some sleaze bag creep on her.

The first time some sleazy asshole had the balls to approach the teenager and say something _very_ inappropriate to her, Dean decked him. Sam just ushered the slightly shocked Maya away, and—he would deny it later—glared at every male in the bar that looked at them. Any that met his eyes immediately turned away. A glaring 6'-4" giant was not something to mess with.

Maya was touched by the gesture, but also miffed. She told them in no uncertain terms that she could handle a skeevy asshole _all_ _on her own_.

That didn't stop the Winchesters from straightening up intimidatingly when some guy— _teenager or otherwise_ —decided to try talking to her. They just did it a little more discretely so Maya didn't notice.

Sometimes they'd separate for a few minutes and either Sam or Dean might come back to find Maya chatting up a boy her age amiably. Though the glances the other teen would give Maya when she wasn't looking were usually never as innocent. So there was only one thing they could do without attracting too much attention.

Play up the cover story that they were her older brothers. A good discrete glare that promised a beating was enough to send adolescent boys running or stumbling away with a stuttering response about being late for something, or any other similar excuse.

Maya would occasionally catch them, and tell them nothing was going on with the boy and they probably just scarred them for life. Especially that one time they made them piss their pants in terror. Sam and Dean knew otherwise. They knew how guys, especially _teenage_ guys, thought when around pretty girls.

So, as far as they were concerned no other males were allowed _near_ her. Even if they had to do it on the down low from Maya and general ignoring of any protests she might have had for their behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 31—Outtake**

 **Off-Limits**

(From when Bobby and Dean were talking after Maya got hurt. Flashback on Bobby's part.)

 **Flashback**

Bobby looked at the boy who seemed to be a year or so older than Maya with a blank stare, before narrowing his eyes. He knew it was a little odd for some of the younger generation to come to his shop for repair since he lived on the outskirts of town. They preferred to be in town so they could do stuff while waiting for their repairs, though Bobby knew he had the better rates.

Now it all clicked.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the younger male who was looking more and more nervous as the deafening silence between them dragged on.

"I know about the _game_ you lot have involvin' my girl. So I suggest you pay up and get the _hell off my property_ ," Bobby growled as he brought his garage sawed-off shotgun up from under the workbench he stood behind and placed it between them. "Or we'll have a serious problem."

The boy gulped nervously as he handed over the cash and took his car keys back.

"Thanks," Bobby said gruffly. "Now _gyeht!_ And tell all your little friends if they _don't_ want buckshot up their asses to stay the hell away from my girl!" he boomed as the boy made a hasty retreat to his car.

Bobby snorted derisively as he watched the car peel out of his dirt drive way with arms crossed.

He brought out the sawed-off a few more times, and shot some shots to scare the bastards. Sheriff Mills scolded him, but he had the right to shoot at trespassers, which most ended up being. He sent the idjit that tried to get him arrested the biggest—for Bobby—smug smirk he could muster. Overall he had gotten his message across.

Maya was off-limits to all comers far as he was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 33—Outtakes**

 **Bobby's Trickster Journal**

 _Picked up a juvenile Trickster a couple of weeks ago from a vamp nest on the verge of dying from lack of sugar. Her name's Maya and she's about 10yrs old. Haven't seen much ability since the night me and Rufus found her. Just got her to open up a bit more today. Apparently she ran away from her Dad because she didn't want to kill people in her tricks and she was only half-Trickster. The other half,_ _human_.

 _She's a skittish little thing, tensing up when ever I enter a room or come near her. Probably taught to be scared of Hunters._

 **… _._**

 _Rufus is a paranoid idiot. Came to my place guns blazing demanding to know where the little Trickster was. Even tried shooting at her when she peaked through a window and he saw her._

 _Raving about a rite that I already thoroughly researched about. It involved the take over of her Trickster side over her human soul. Kid had no idea what the hell I was talking about._

 _For the daughter of the god of lies she can't lie very well. At least not yet I suppose._

 **….**

 _Didn't have a clue about the eight-legged horse Loki supposedly gave birth to. Actually had her laughing and starting to relax around me._

 _Been easing up after the whole Rufus confrontation and me protecting her from him. Think she's beginning to realize I'm not about to harm her or let anything happen to her if I can help it._

 _She's a good kid. Not her fault her Dad's Loki._

 **… _._**

 _Maya's hurting. I can tell she wants to go back to her Dad, but she's scared. Unsure what this stunt has done to the bond between them and scared he doesn't love her anymore._

 _From what I learned of Loki from Maya I highly doubt that's the case._

 _Been trying to convince her of that or that she should at least talk to the idiot. I can tell she's thinking it over but is still unsure._

 _Either way it's not so bad having her around. Worse comes to worse she can stay here if she needed to._

 **… _._**

 _Maya went home today. Told Loki over the phone how it is. My's safe. Loki, not so much._

 _I think I'm going to miss that little idiot._

 **… _._**

 _My left the stuffed elephant toy she had in her pack at my place._

 _She used it as a way to convince her Dad she needed to come back and see me for a visit, or something along those lines._

 _She's back now for a little while._

 **… _._**

 _Learned something interesting today about Tricksters. They're not technically demi-gods. They're either gods or lesser gods, and there's nothing demi about them. Lessers just get lumped in with the half-humans or human origin demi-gods because of similar power levels when trained up proper._

 _Loki's not a lesser god. He's considered the king amongst Trickster kind and is a_ _god_ _god._

 _And most demi-gods or pagan half-lings never meet their godly parents or get trained up by them. They'll stumble upon some naturally occurring supernatural talent or impulse and for the most part are human with a little extra thrown in._

 **… _._**

 _My got her head stuck between two railing posts, and a couple of days later I had to pull her out of a foxhole. Good thing Rumsfeld has taken a liking to her._

 **…**

 _Got a call from a Hunter today about a case not far from here in North Dakota in some backwaters town. Swore up and down there was a demon-dealing witch doing magic to protect historical sites and punish wrong doers that tried to go after good law abiding people. Said he was very protective of fighters of justice, especially those that fought within the confines of the law._

 _Hunter never saw one hex bag._

 _James Lowry, of Asian ancestry, and adopted. Deputy Sheriff. Often described as a dignified authority figure that fought for those trying to make a difference and was very outspoken in trying to protect historical sites in the old town. European or Aboriginal holy sites._

 _Hunter put a bullet in his skull._

 _Got on Hunter radar when mysterious things happening to machinery and employees from companies that bought land that once belonged to the aboriginals in the area before they were relocated. Some odd occurrences and even some serious injuries to people trying to sue or go after protesters for petty vengeance or monetary gain._

 _Looked into it a bit more. Guy was most likely a half-human, or a demi-god. Most likely the bastard son of Bishamoten, one of the seven luck gods in Japanese mythology. A known guardian of historical and holy sites and protector of rule following citizens._

 _Shit like this makes me worry for My's future._

 **….**

 _IMPORTANT_

 _Where most pagan gods don't raise or know their half-human offspring, Tricksters make a point of knowing of any little ones they sire, or in Loki case with My,_ _birth_ _. They'll often take the kid away from their human parent and squirrel them away from other pagan gods since most like either raping or eating humans, sometimes both. Half-Tricksters often come off as human at first whiff, so Tricksters make sure to keep them away from any pagans that might want a bite._

 _As much as they value just desserts they value family just as much, if not more so,_ _especially_ _their children._

 _Under_ _no circumstance_ _should any Hunter ever hunt a Trickster's family member, especially their kid, before dealing with the Trickster first. Tricksters can be as tenacious as vampires. Go after family and they'll hunt you down and drag out your death till they've felt they've finally got justice. No matter how far it takes them, nor how long._

 _It seems only Tricksters are this parental when it comes to their offspring. Most other pagan gods don't give a shit, but Tricksters are the exception._

 _It's probably also why they are extra_ _creative_ _when they go after child-abusing assholes._

 **… _.._**

 _IMPORTANT: Trickster Family Related_

 _So not only do you have to worry about the parent Trickster if going after their kid_ _, but also the entire Trickster community_ _._

 _Maya had accompanied me to a nearby reserve to talk with one of the elders. They somehow immediately knew what My was and told me to return her to her parent before I bring the wrath of Tricksters everywhere down on my head. I told them her old man was letting her visit me._

 _I think I upped whatever credentials or reputation I had with them when their eyes went as large as dinner plates. They explained what I already knew of Tricksters related to their family, especially when concerning their kids._

 _The fact that Loki trusted me enough to watch over his highly vulnerable daughter spoke volumes of, not only his trust in me, but my character as well._

 _They also warned me that Coyote, a Native American Trickster, has been playing tricks recently in the area. Nothing lethal, but if he feels like I pose a threat to Maya he'll intervene and take her away till he can get a hold of her Dad. And probably deal with me accordingly._

 _Apparently, if a Trickster comes across a little half-Trickster with no Trickster parent in sight they can and will take the half-Trickster under their protection and try to locate their parent. If not, the kid gets immediately adopted._

 _When we left the house I saw Maya saying goodbye to a coyote as it padded away. It looked back at me with a considering grin that didn't belong on its face._

 **… _._**

 _Got thanked by Loki today. Some asshole had tried to grab Maya when Loki's back was turned. Thanks to me teaching her to fight she was able to plant the bastard in the concrete and get away._

 **… _._**

 _I think Loki promoted me to godparent of a little half-Trickster over the phone today. Told him he was an idiot and to not go getting him self killed, if only so Maya didn't need to know the pain of losing a parent._

 _Told him I would though. Damn it if I didn't start seeing her like my own._

 _Does that make me a co-parent with a Trickster?_

 **…**

 _My told me she loved me like family today. Thought I'd be upset or feel awkward._

 _She's a pain in the ass with her tricks, but she's pretty amazing and smart kid. For someone who sees the worst of humanity on a damn near daily basis she is still compassionate, kind, and optimistic in believing people deserve a chance to change for the better._

 _Like hell I wouldn't tell her I didn't feel the same and loved her like family._

 _Like I've told Sam and Dean. Family doesn't end in blood._

* * *

 **God Being an Absentee Grandfather**

 ***** As Bobby and Maya go to the storage unit, 30hrs before Dean's deal is due

 _God observed sadly as the rusted Chevelle made its way to an old storage unit filled with more books than most collector's of obscure texts could dream of. Even though He no longer listened to the prayers of humans, this one had His granddaughter in it._

 _He was proud of the young woman she was becoming. So much like His son Gabriel and yet so different all the same. As much as she had been His reward, His gift to Gabriel, she was admittedly a bit of an impulse. Other than discreetly altering His son's female vessel so he could conceive there was no real blueprints for Maya like there was for all other creations on earth._

 _Wherever she went, paths changed and altered. Different choices were made._

 _Already the_ _End_ _was becoming less clear. It was minute, infinitesimal. God looked and saw as He had prophesized, but the slightest blurring of the edges has occurred._

 _So small not even His eldest sons, the archangels, would be able to see it._

 _Maya didn't fit in the plans long since established in the beginning, so they have been_ _ **shifting**_ _._

 _And by proxy, the Winchesters have slowly been gaining this ability as well. The tightly wound fabric of destiny slowly loosening, and would one day unravel before the paragons of Free Will, of humanity, angels, and those in between._

 _Their destinies will one day be forged in love, pain, loyalty, betrayal, blood, and copious amounts of cheap whisky. Not simply followed or set in stone._

 _Though not in time to save Dean Winchester from the pit…_

Chuck paused in his writing. This was the document for his main book series _Supernatural_. The only time he ever had _God_ as a character was in the spin-off book _A Trickster's Daughter_. No, including this in _Supernatural_ now would seem too sudden, out of the blue. He highlighted the section, copied it, and placed it in another document on his computer for safekeeping; in case he decided to use it in the other book or not.

He rubbed his scruffy face tiredly, turning to look at the conjured picture copy of a photo Gabriel and Maya took the previous Christmas. Gabriel wore a Santa hat and Maya had one of those elf hats from 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' stop-motion animation film. Both of them were smiling cheekily at the camera with large joy filled exuberant faces.

Chuck picked up the picture frame and thumbed over Maya's photo.

Why was it that one of the best creations on the planet he had painstaking made and planned out, was the one he didn't plan and had no hand in whatsoever other than her conception?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Random exerpt from when Maya ran away and met a not so scary Hunter. I realize the confrontation was not canon with my story from the previous outtake, but I lazy.

* * *

 **Promise**

 **May-ish 2001, Sioux Falls, South Dakota, United States**

Bobby pulled into dirt driveway in his old beat-up blue truck, parking in front of his less than cared for house. He turned to his quiet and nervous passenger who glanced around with fearful gold eyes. He didn't hold it against her.

If he was her age and seemingly in the care of someone that's supposed to hunt and kill them upon discovery he'd be scared and nervous too. Honestly if he was any other Hunter the young Trickster beside him would've been dead along with those vampire bastards that had had her tied up in the first place.

Bobby had fed her some more sugary treats he bought from a gas station, maybe about an hour ago and was able to coax the kid into talking a little.

It wasn't easy either.

All he was able to get out of her was her name (Maya); she was ten years old, and she was in a warehouse full of vampires because she ran away from home. Didn't tell him _why_ though.

"Ya know I ain't gonna hurt ya, kid," Bobby told her, maybe with a little too much gruff in his voice if her surprised flinch was anything to go by.

She looked back at him, her movements stiff as she let out a nervous and high squeaky, "I know." Bobby didn't how she could. He had an inkling that whatever happened with her eyes as he was getting her in his truck at that warehouse might've had something to do with it. Felt like his very _soul_ got exposed.

" _Right_ ," Bobby commented a little awkwardly. What was he supposed to do now? He had what amounted to a baby Trickster sitting beside him in his truck.

"Well, come on," he grunted a she exited the truck and closed the door. "You probably need somethin' more _substantial_ than sweets. Pretty sure I got somethin' in the kitchen," he walked around the truck to the still closed passenger's side door and gold eyes peaking down at him nervously. "Can just order a pizza if ya prefer," he did his best to look relaxed and nonplussed as possible. It was hard since his default setting after his wife died, and becoming a Hunter, was being a gruff and grouchy son of a bitch.

They had a little bit of a staring contest, as Maya once again seemed to assess him taking in the gentle kindness he was trying to convey through his eyes. Her eyes didn't do the purple glow-y ring things again, but she looked away and to the door handle inside, hesitating before slowly opening the door and slipping out.

Bobby gave her a nod and motioned her to follow him into the house.

* * *

 **.**

 **2 weeks later…**

Bobby was about to re-enter the study where he left Maya quietly sketching away in her sketchbook. He took care to make a little extra noise in his footsteps upon approach. After the first day it didn't take long to figure out that any sudden appearance, move, or noise from him sent the little Trickster into fight or flight mode. She'd jump wherever she was and whip her head to look at him to see what he was doing.

Over the last week Maya relaxed a little, taking less and less time to calm down. Even started cracking a couple jokes here and there, stiffening as she waited to see his reaction. It was progress, _slow progress_ but progress all the same.

He entered the study and Maya jumped a little and turned her head—not whip it around this time-to look at him. Her face showed that she started a little bit but was already calming down.

"M-must be getting old if-if you can't sneak up on someone in y-your own house," Maya sent him a strained playful smirk.

Bobby rolled his eyes at her, about to retort something when there was banging on the front door of his home. He turned his head to look back at Maya to find the strained playfulness gone and nervousness and fear take its place once more.

Balls.

More insistent banging on his door followed. Grumbling Bobby made his way to his front door and opened it to find a harried Rufus pushing him to the side as he entered his house.

"Singer, you still got that Trickster?" Rufus demanded as he faced Bobby in his entryway.

"Rufus, long time no see. Come in, why don't ya?" Bobby sassed but then noticed the shotgun the other Hunter was carrying. "Rufus?"

"It's a demi-god, Bobby. Half human, and mortal like a human too. Don't need no bloody stake to kill it either," Rufus told him with a serious and determined frown.

Bobby's eyes hardened and his voice held a warning tone to it, " _I'm aware, Rufus_." He could see Maya past Rufus peak her head around the corner and it took a lot of conscious control of his body not to flick his eyes over to her. Rufus was a Hunter and a damn good one if he was still alive at this age. Bobby flicking his eyes behind him would give the small girl away and he didn't like the gleam in Rufus' eyes while holding no doubt a fully loaded shotgun.

Rufus gave him a surprised look, "So you got rid of it, right? I did some research on those things and we can't let it grow up to go full Trickster! Might be cute and relatively harmless now but it ain't always going to be—"

"I didn't do nothin' to _her_ ," Bobby stressed. " _She's_ just a _kid_."

Rufus pointed a free finger at him, "No! No! You gone and gotten yourself attached to it didn't you?! Damn it, Bobby! It might not being killing now but it will when it gets older!"

Maya watching the confrontation grew mad at Rufus' words, saying what she will do in the future, like he knew anything about her.

The common sense and brain to mouth filter malfunctioned spectacularly as she shouted at him, "I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE! I RAN AWAY 'CAUSE I REFUSED TO KILL PEOPLE!" With wide eyes she quickly ducked behind her corner as Rufus automatically brought his shotgun around and took aim at her head and blasted off a chunk of the corner.

Bobby gave an outraged shout and launched at Rufus from behind, grabbing at the black man's gun. It was a struggle but Bobby was able to wrestle the gun away from Rufus and rounded it on him instead.

Rufus put his hands up and froze as he glared at the furious face of Bobby Singer, "You're making a _mistake_ , Bobby. It's a _Trickster_ demi-god. They play _tricks_. It's _playing_ you."

"My mistake was openin' that door for ya and lettin' ya bum-rush me in my own home," he growled as he cocked the gun in his hands. "Now get the hell out and don't you be showin' yer face around here again, neither."

They slowly circled until Rufus got to the front door and looked back at Singer, wondering if he was going to get his gun back. Bobby didn't move an inch.

"Come 'round here again and I'll use this gun to fill yer ass with buck shot. Go after her or tell anyone about her and I'll shoot off somethin' _real important_ ," Bobby threatened, lowering the gun to aim at a _certain_ _spot_ for emphasis.

Rufus winced and nodded before making a hasty retreat to his car and peeling out of the dirt and gravel driveway.

Once Rufus Turner was well and gone did Bobby finally relax and put the gun away in his munitions closet. Turning around he finds Maya a couple of feet away from him, looking at him curiously.

"You protected me," she stated quietly. "You threatened your friend… _to protect me_."

Bobby shrugged, "Guess I did. No big loss, he was a right son of a bitch anyways."

Bobby smiled a little under his beard when the kid laughed lightly, tensions easing from her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, and then paused in thought. "You probably want to know more about…what I yelled, huh?"

Bobby pursed his lips and nodded, "I would appreciate it, but ya can tell me when yer ready."

Gold eyes just looked at him with open astonishment and curiosity, and within their depths a spark of trust.

Maya worried her bottom lip, "You won't like how it starts…promise not to kill me?"

Those sad gold eyes damn near pierced his old heart as the child looked at him imploringly. It hurt to think that she felt asking such a question was necessary, even if she was half-Trickster.

"Promise," Bobby said, meaning the word in its entirety.

Maya explained what had brought her to that city and ultimately in the warehouse full of vampires. Bobby could see all the regret and remorse on her face for the life she accidentally had taken. The pain from fighting and distancing from her Dad for an entire year as she fought to stay true to what she believed in before being unable to take one more day of it and ran.

There was complete honesty in her words and body language, no trick to be seen. There was also a large amount of humanity that quite a bit of Hunters that he knew could take some lessons from.

At the end of her story Bobby wanted to gank someone—not Maya, but he was tempted to hunt down her father.

"Still ain't gonna hurt ya," Bobby smirked at her surprised expression, even with the accompanying pang in his chest. "I ain't got no problem with ya stayin' here. We just gotta keep yer _heritage_ quiet. Last thing we need is every Hunter stormin' this place."

Maya nodded with a shy but genuine smile.

* * *

.

Over the next couple of weeks, more and more of Maya's personality finally came to the surface she began relaxing more and more. Still a little jumpy and tensing when he suddenly touches her, but that was expected. One little heart to heart and one avoiding getting shot in the head incident wasn't going to erase years' worth of fear towards Hunters overnight.

Bobby soon found out that Maya was a curious little shit and for some reason liked finding a small opening and trying to squeeze her way into it…usually getting stuck. It was damn hilarious, especially when Rumsfeld had taken a liking to her and would be freaking out because the girl was stuck.

Then in retribution, when she felt comfortable enough with him, for taking embarrassing pictures she did harmless pranks. Thus showing Bobby her clever and mischievous side. Bobby had also quickly learned after he shouted at her the first time to just calmly walk away or grumble, then come back to chew her out more calmly. When he shouted he immediately put her on edge and obviously activated her flight response if rising to the toes of her feet and eyeing escape routes was any indication.

Reminded him too much of Sam and Dean when he first met the wayward boys after John dropped them off for the first time. Although Bobby doubted it was from instilled fear of her parent that brought out that reaction. More like instilled self-preservation from a supposed threat.

It would be another couple weeks when Maya ventured out of the scrapyard with him into town that those glow-y purple rings made another appearance.

* * *

 **To be continued…maybe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 44—Outtake**

 **Aging or Possible Lack There Of**

(when Sam and Dean talk about still hunting when they're old)

(not mentioned but considering to be story canon, hasn't developed celestial or pagan deity sense of time, eternity is a long time for a mortal mind)

…

"As much as I love my Dad and despite how much it'd hurt him…" she paused, rubbing her tear streaked face in Sam's shirt. "I _really_ hope I don't have his life expectancy. Forced to watch the people I care about die, over and over as the world changes around me to one I'd no longer recognize… _I don't think I'm strong enough for that_."

Her mind briefly went to the one other Trickster demi-god she had met, but she didn't mention them to Sam and Dean. Despite being born half-human they acted _all_ Trickster, like they've never even been part human to begin with. That was whole other thing she didn't want to think about.

Would time make her less human? Less…her self?

She didn't see Dean get up from his spot on his bed, but she did feel the bed she sat on dip again as a heavy hand clasped her shoulder from behind in comfort.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew how to respond to the situation. They were human with human life expectancies…bar their dangerous forced career. They couldn't wrap their heads around the possibility of just existing…forever.

Maya sniffed then coughed as she pushed her self away from Sam's chest, "Sorry for the heavy trip. It's—it's something I try not to think about…but _you two_ wouldn't _shut up_ about _aging_." She rubbed her wet puffy face with her hand free hand.

* * *

Outtake

 **Huh**

(Sam decided not to go to Ruby and this was before Ruby's POV. Not sure if will make story canon because I wanted Chuck to be different than current show canon, but this excerpt _is_ show canon after finally watching the finale of season 14)

 **Chuck**

Chuck starred at His keyboard in amusement and puzzlement, unsure what else to feel.

 _Huh_.

The story had _deviated_. Sam was supposed to go with Ruby after leaving the bar after that last witch case, start imbibing demon blood again. Well, not that His audience for this book will know quite yet, but still.

This isn't how it was supposed to go.

Sure it's happened plenty of times before in His other drafts, especially once He worked it out, but Sam going back on demon blood was _important_.

And Maya had unintentionally derailed that.

Chuck was…a _smidge_ annoyed. This was _His_ story, _His_ work, and His _granddaughter_ just splashed this garish blemish onto it.

On the other hand, Chuck was also… _curious_ and a little excited.

What can He do to get the story back on track?

A multitude of possibilities swam inside His mind. It's been a while since He'd hit a stumbling block. Probably didn't help that the only one in the universe He didn't _create_ or make decisions for was right in the thick of everything.

Slowly changing His storyboard.

Probably why He liked Maya so much. She was _truly_ unpredictable.

Sure He could predict some things because He knew her, but there was still that wild element to her. That little spark of something truly _unknown_ , even to _Him_.

Chuck was quite pleased with her shaking things up.

This was what? The 15th draft He'd gone through with Sam and Dean? The 15th time Sam was supposed to succumb to Ruby's seduction?

Then His little last minute impulse came into existence and metaphorically laughed before altering how the story goes.

Chuck hoped He didn't have to scrap this draft. He liked this Sam and Dean so far, with a little sister tagging along.

He _liked_ His granddaughter.

Chuck shrugged as He began typing, influencing a certain demon to put Maya in danger and to hopefully get Sam on track.

He liked His granddaughter. Thought she was amazing in all honesty.

But this was _His_ story.

Oh, He won't get rid of her, He still wants to see what she does to change things, but He's not going to let her get in the way of His work.

Well if worse comes to worse He'll end this draft and start a new one.

Chuck paused in His typing.

Although He might just pluck Maya out of the failed draft.

He sent His sight to His sleeping grandchild and marveled at where soul and grace merged.

Chuck really wanted to see where she'd go and what she'd become.

There have been nephilim, even Arch-nephilim in other drafts, other _technical_ grandchildren.

 _But none like Maya_.


End file.
